a tiny lil lily james love hate fic by me
by Twink
Summary: for language. please r/r at the end


A Tiny Lily/James Hate/Love Fic by Me

A Tiny Lily/James Hate/Love Fic by Me

~**Twink**~

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that aren't my own creation (such as James and Lily, I don't own them, but I do own Adrianna). Places and people and that stuff that you recognize, even maybe faintly, I don't own. I don't even really own the plot because I got it from the movie Chicken Run, sort of. This is what I thought it would be like as Lily and James and stuff.

A/N: I was going to base a fic on the movie Chicken Run but I forgot what I was going to do, so I guess it could be considered based on the movie Chicken Run, which was on HBO today where I saw it for the first time, but I guess a lot of L/J love/hate fics are like Chicken Run. Anyway, it was my inspiration, so let's just leave it at that. It's a good movie, if ever you are bored and looking for a movie in a rental place. It formulated in my mind and what can I say a baby was born. Here it is, 10 lollipops, 26 sticks of gum, and a bag of chips later:

*******

  


Chapter 1: Your Average Saturday 

***

James, who was in the middle of a nice dream about him, a hot blonde and a bedroom, when he was rudely awoken by his fellow Quidditch teammate and friend, Sirius Black. 

"Honestly, James," said Sirius. "You told us all that

we had an early morning practice this morning and you don't even wake up when your alarm goes off and wakes half the tower. Come on, upsy daisy, time for practice O Head Boy. James Potter get your ass out of bed right now!" James just moaned and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Practice cancelled," he groaned. "I need my beauty

sleep."

"Your having that dream about the blonde again aren't

you?" asked Sirius.

"Uhuh," said James.

"Well okay then," said Sirius. He left the room, and James went back to sleep. James was just getting comfortable again when he was suddenly very wet, very cold, and very awake.

"What the hell was that?" sputtered James.

"That was a glass of water thrown in your face," said Sirius. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed. I'll see you on the Quidditch Pitch in ten minutes." He left again. James had no choice but to get up.

***

Lily Evans was a pretty girl: straight, deep red hair

that fell down her back, piercing, emerald eyes, perfect skin with freckles dotted across her nose, rosy cheeks and full, red lips that hid straight, pearly white teeth. Lily, while usually peaceful, was the reason people said red heads had fiery tempers, and her peaceful and calm self was destroyed every time James Potter was in a 5 meter radius. So, when James, sleepy and unsuspecting, ambled into the common room early one Saturday morning she went wild.

Lily was reading quietly reading in an armchair in a

corner. She was by no means a loner, she was popular and Head Girl, but she liked to be alone sometimes so she could catch up on her reading. Lily was a sucker for a good detective story, and usually couldn't be disturbed by an earthquake, but something was bothering her this morning and she just couldn't get into the book she was reading. James came into the common room, muttering about how he was going to murder Sirius after the final next weekend, but for now he would just yell at him. He spotted Lily in the corner, and, in an effort to be friendly, greeted her.

"Morning, Doll face," said James.

"God damn it James! My name is Lily! Can't a person get some piece and quiet so they can read in the morning! Jeez, go fu…" she screamed. She kept ranting at him as he walked out of the tower.

James got to the Quidditch Pitch just as Sirius was

about to come get him.

"God James," said Sirius. "What took you so long?" "Lily," replied James, and he exchanged a glance with

Sirius. "Okay, everybody, twenty laps around the Pitch, then I'll set up the obstacle course and we'll do that and then we'll do sprints. Go!" As they rose into the air, they saw seven green robes trotting onto the field. Ass, thought James ("ass" was James's favorite word). As if my day could get any worse before breakfast. He flew towards the ground, and his team followed.

"Why James," said Sirius. "If it isn't our best

friends, the boxer squad! How are you fellas? And look! They've brought the bra brigade. How are you not-so-lovely girls doing this fine morning? I apologize for not throwing up, you know, but I haven't had breakfast yet." Lucius Malfoy, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, tinged pink. James and Sirius looked at each other and remembered fondly that at this time last Saturday, along with the other two Marauders, Remus and Peter, they were stringing the every article of underwear that every Slytherin student owned along the walls of the Great Hall for all to see. Even Lily, who had some major conflict with the Marauders, had congratulated them on the fabulous prank. It had earned them each two months of detention, as they had added Professor Roberts's underwear, because he was the head of the Slytherin house so naturally they considered him an asswipe as well. However the four of them noticed Professor

McGonagall restrained a smile as she handed them their detention slips which went immediately into their notebook for keeping score of who had the most detentions (so far Sirius was in the lead because James was Head Boy and was given not nearly enough detentions as was deserved). Together, the four of them had a combined total of two years worth of detention under their belt.

"At least we aren't Gryffindors," sneered Lucius, which produced laughs from both sides of the quarrel. The Gryffindors laughing because it was such a bad insult and the Slytherins laughing because they though it was a good one.

"Malfoy, could you resemble an ass anymore?" asked

Sirius ("ass" was his favorite word, too).

"Yes," said Snape, one of Lucius's many cronies. "He could, because he doesn't look like an ass." The Gryffindors doubled over laughing at the horrible retort. Malfoy was getting fed up, so he pulled out his wand and muttered a few well chosen words under his breath and suddenly Sirius couldn't speak anymore, because he no longer had a mouth. A look of pure rage came into James's eyes that were usually sparkling with mischief.

"Uh-oh," said Lucius. He quickly mounted his broom, kicked the ground hard, and took off. James, who didn't know the counter curse, looked at Sirius, then looked at Lucius who was quickly escaping him.

"Take care of him," said James. "Get these dickheads

off the field and continue with the practice like I said. Sirius can fly with no mouth, right Sirius?" He nodded. "Rachie, you're in charge." James mounted his broom and took off after Lucius. He spotted him flying out over the forest. 

"Catch me if you can," shouted Lucius.

"Not a problem," said James, who went speeding towards

Lucius. Lucius hung in mid air, with a very smug look on his face. James reached him, and starting punching him, but his punches slid off like he was hitting nothing but air.

"Very useful," said Lucius. "These self protection

spells are."

"But you forget the one primary rule, Malfoy," said

James, smirking.

"What?" asked Lucius, looking not the least bit afraid. "What must go up, must come down," said James, and his

smirk grew into a grin that melted many a female heart and reduced the most man hating feminists to putty (except, of course, Lily, and he didn't know why, but it didn't bother him). James shot toward Lucius and before he had time to react, James was holding his broom, and he was plummeting towards the ground, just outside Hagrid's hut. Luckily, Malfoy landed in the water trough that Hagrid had set our for the Care of Magical Creatures Professor's next class, which was to be on Centaurs, who had reluctantly agreed to be present for the lesson. James flew down triumphantly and landed next to the water trough, but he saw something white poking out of Malfoy's robes near his neck, and the robes near the white thing was wet and the water red. Malfoy's robewas matted down to his scrawny chest. He realized the white was Malfoy's collar bone and the wet was blood.

"Oh shit," said James. "Hold on Malfoy, I'll take you

up to the Infirmary." He jumped into the water and lifted Malfoy with ease. James was a chaser, while Malfoy was seeker, meaning Malfoy was pretty small for his age and James was very buff. As James lifted Malfoy, Malfoy groaned. James sighed. The only way to get Malfoy to the Infirmary with out him screaming bloody murder and killing James was to put Malfoy into a sleep. James muttered, "Dormius," and Malfoy lay limp in his arms. James ran as fast as he could,

without damaging Malfoy more, back to the castle. He carried Malfoy up to the Infirmary, shouting for Madame Pomfrey. 

"Good Lord, James," said Madame Pomfrey. "Why are you

screaming bloody murder?" Then she caught sight of Malfoy's broken collar bone and swore, "Damn! Oh, I'm sorry James. How did this happen." James thought quickly. He knew that he would have to take responsibility for his actions sooner or later, and if he lied the consequences would be worse, but he could maybe get away with it. His mother's voice popped into his head, "Always tell the truth James, and everything will work out."

"It's kind of a long story, but it's my fault," said

James. "He fell from his broom, that part is my fault, into a water trough and this happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see the Headmaster and tell him what happened." 

"James you're not going anywhere until you help me,"

said Madame Pomfrey. "You can tell the Headmaster what happened later. Right now I need you to undress Mr. Malfoy and put him in some pajama bottoms. Don't worry, he can't feel what you're doing to him. Then, I need you to get Professor Roberts for me, and tell him to bring me a vile of Lackey Potion. Then you can see the Headmaster." James reluctantly went behind the curtains and changed Malfoy. He was reluctant only because he was quite squeamish about the fact that there was a bone poking out of Malfoy. James could handle the blood and if Malfoy had only been unconscious then James could have had some fun but not only was there a bone poking out of his skin, but this was his fault. The changing process went slowly, but James really didn't feel like hurting him anymore. Finally, he got Malfoy's robes off, and then it was just a simple matter of getting his legs into the pajamas, which went quickly. He bounded down the stairs three at a time and when he came to the main

staircase, he even slid down the banister, half for fun, half because he was in a rush. He bolted down the stairs to the dungeon and found Professor Roberts sitting at his desk working.

"Professor," breathed James. "Madame Pomfrey asked me

to ask you to bring her a vile of Lackey Potion."

"What happened?" he asked, fumbling in his desk. "Malfoy broke his collar bone, Madame Pomfrey will tell

you the rest," said James. James, instead of going back to the Infirmary, went to the Headmaster's office. "Lollipop," said James. He got onto the spiral staircase and when he got to the door, he almost turned back, but his conscious got the better of him and he knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore. "James, what

brings you to my office?"

"Professor," said James slowly. "I did something very bad. We were at Quidditch practice and the Slytherins showed up. Insults were exchanged and Malfoy shot a curse at Sirius. I don't know what it was, but Sirius's mouth disappeared. I got really mad, and Malfoy knew it, so he mounted his broom and took off. I left directions for the team to go on with practice like I said it would go, then I followed Malfoy with intending to just beat him up, but he had protection spells on his person. So, I took his broom away from him and he fell into a water trough outside of Hagrid's hut and broke his collar bone so that it was poking through the skin. I rushed him to the Infirmary as fast as I could get him. I know that you're going to expel me, but don't bother because I'm officially leaving so that I can at least finish my schooling in a different school. I'll go pack." James unpinned his Head Boy badge from his robes and placed it on the desk. He got up and turned.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "You are right to think

that you would be expelled, because you could have been under different circumstances. Mr. Malfoy has not died, and furthermore, you came to me first, which I know must have taken real courage on your part, as well as honesty. You told a completely unbiased story. You are not going to be expelled today. You are, however, on probation from this moment on, and I'm afraid that I cannot permit you to fly in the finals on Saturday. I'll contact your parents and tell them what happened. You are free to go now." James got up and turned to leave. "Mr. Potter, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yes," said James. "Thank you Professor, thank you very much."

"Not that, James," said Dumbledore, "your Head Boy badge." Dumbledore pointed to the silver badge on his desk. 

"I'm still Head Boy?" asked James, disbelievingly.

"After all this?"

"I'm afraid so, James," said Dumbledore. "Go see

Professor McGonagall for the limits of your probation." James walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office feeling very downcast. It was great that he wasn't expelled and that he was still Head Boy, but he couldn't fly in the Quidditch final? James would almost rather have been expelled.

When James reached McGonagall's office, he knocked on

the door, expecting the worst.

"Come in, James," said McGonagall.

"How did you know it was me?" asked James.

"Professor Roberts has been to see me about you," she

said. Her lips went so thin, James was sure they had disappeared. "He told me what happened. Why, James, did you and your team feel the need to interrupt the Slytherin practice?"

"Professor, they interrupted ours," said James. "Check

your schedule. We had booked the field for this morning." McGonagall looked down and leafed through a book on her desk.

"I see," said McGonagall. "Why don't you tell me your

side of the story."

"We were just starting practice when the Slytherins

showed up. We insulted them and they tried to insult us back. Malfoy cursed Sirius so that he had no mouth, and I got really mad. Malfoy saw me getting really mad so he took off and I followed him. I tried to beat him up, and that was my only intent, but he had protection spells, so I took his broom and he fell. He fell into a water trough outside of Hagrid's and broke his collar bone. I carried him back to the Infirmary. After I had done what Madame Pomfrey asked me to, I went to see Professor Dumbledore, who did not expel me and put me on probation. I can't fly in the finals" at this McGonagall blanched because James was the star player and without him they would probably lose, "and you have to tell me what the limits of my probation is or something like that."

"Well," said McGonagall. "50 points from Gryffindor and detention every night for the rest of the year. You are not to leave your dorm after eight o'clock on the weekends and if you behave all this week, I'll see if I can't persuade Professor Dumbledore to let you referee or commentate at the match. If you take part in any pranks with your friends there will be serious consequences. No matter what Mr. Malfoy says or does, you will not retaliate or be anything but courteous. I must say that I am terribly disappointed in you James. That's all, you're free to go." James left her office feeling better and swore to himself that he'd be on his best behavior for the rest of the week. James decided to go to the Infirmary and apologize to Malfoy. When he got

there, he knocked on the door gently. Madame Pomfrey answered it, and let him in. Malfoy was sitting up in a bed, still shirtless, with his girlfriend, Narcissa Gorgon, sitting in a chair next to him. When James entered, she glared at him.

"Would you like me to curse him for you, Lucius?" she

asked sweetly, letting go of her glare. When she looked at Lucius, she looked quite pretty, here sneer relaxed and her eyes full of adoration.

"No, that's okay sweetie," he said. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just came to say that I'm sorry," said James. "I

really am. My temper got the better of me. Sirius is like a brother to me and I got outraged at the possibility of him getting hurt. I'm really, really sorry and I hope that you can accept my apology."

"You needn't have worried so much about Black," said

Malfoy. "The curse only lasts for three hours. He should be fine by now, but I accept your apology."

James left, but Narcissa followed him.

"James," she said, startling him by using his first name. "Thank you for bringing Lucius back. I know he's to macho to admit it, but he knows, as well as I, that had you left him there, like more than one person would have, he would have lost a lot more blood and been in really bad shape. It probably scared the piss out of you to see him lying there, huh?"

"Just about," said James. "I got to go see how Sirius

is doing. Just because I can't fly in the finals, doesn't mean that I can't oversee practices and make sure my team is in the best shape it can be in."

  


"See you," she replied.

"Bye," said James. James headed for the Quidditch

  


Pitch. Rachie came rushing towards him.

"James what happened?" she asked. "When you didn't come back we got worried."

"Did you get a good practice in?" asked James.

"Yes," replied Rachie.

"How did the obstacle course go?" he asked.

"It went well," said Rachie. "Peter and Remus showed up looking for you and Sirius. We told them what happened and Remus knew the counter curse for the spell that Malfoy put on Sirius. Peter told us not to worry and that you were probably just kicking the crap out of Malfoy. They got tired of waiting though and went to breakfast. After they left, Sirius flew into a tree during to obstacle course because he was flying with his eyes closed and shouting at the top of his lungs and now he has a bump on his head, but nothing more."

"And the sprints?" asked James.

"They went well," replied Rachie. "Even with bludgers, the slowest time from goal post to goal post was 10.908 seconds and that was a beater, Kyle. The fastest was Chrissie, of course because she's our seeker, who made it from post to post in 6.116 seconds."

"Good," he said. "Who's our reserve chaser?"

"Why?" asked Rachie. "What happened?"

"Get the team into the locker room," said James. "I

have bad news." Once in the locker room, James explained what happened. "He fell, and he broke his collar bone, through the skin. I told everything to Dumbledore and because of that, Malfoy not dying, and some mysterious other reasons, I am not expelled. I can't play next week though, and there are other things, too. McGonagall said, though, that if I behave over the next week then maybe I can ref the game or commentate. So, Sirius, that thing we were planning

  


for the rest of the year, you're going to have to do it without me. I'll talk about it with you more later. This raises questions now, though. Who's our reserve chaser?" 

"I believe that our reserve chaser is that third year,"

said Rachie. "The one with blue eyes and blonde hair that looks like a china doll. I think her name is Adrianna or something, last name is Levant."

"Is she good?" asked Kyle.

"She didn't make the team, but only just. Her and Tommy were tied for talent, except that Adrianna was showing off and ran into a tree," said James. "I remember her now. Chrissie, could you go get her? We have to work hard today. Sirius, could you get us all some food? Just because I can't fly, doesn't mean I can't coach. But I have to be in the dorm at eight tonight, so Rachie as always, I can expect you to help out in her training should practices go beyond eight?"

"Of course," said Rachie. "I'll do what you need." "Okay guys," said James. "I'm really sorry that I had

to screw this up for everyone, I shouldn't have been so irresponsible. If we lose, though I don't think we will, you have my permission to lock me in a room with Lily for however long you see fit. However, if you guys are willing, we'll practice like it's nobody's business, whenever we can, we'll practice. You guys need to get the feel of working with her, and I'll work with her, too. The people who are going to work the hardest and the longest are the chasers, who need to get the feel of scoring and passing with her. Are you two willing?"

"Yup," said Rachie and Tommy together.

"Great," said James. "I really can't apologize enough

for this."

"James," said Adrianna. "I heard, Chrissie told me. I'm

sorry. Tell me what to do."

"First we need to get you robes," said James. "We need your measurements, then we can modify what robes we have. Come with me."

"Who wants food?" asked Sirius, who had just appeared

in the doorway. He moved aside, displaying a large picnic basket for everyone, including Adrianna, and one extra. "I got two for myself. Keep in mind these are supposed to last us until we can get out of here, so eat slowly."

Adrianna followed James into a small walk-in closet where they kept all different size scarlet Quidditch robes. James grabbed a measuring tape and threw it to her.

"I think you can get your own measurements," he said to her, blushing slightly. "Shoulders, waist, hips and chest," he blushed at the last one because Adrianna had a great figure for a thirteen year old: thin yet curvy. Adrianna either didn't notice the blush or said nothing because of her own embarrassment. She took her measurements and told them to James. He searched through the racks. "How tall are you? Five foot three?"

"Five foot one," she responded.

"I was close," said James. "Well, there aren't any that would fit you comfortably. Some would be too snug and others too long."

"Can we alter them?" she asked.

"Technically, yes," said James. "But they don't want us to."

"How much does it matter if the robe is too long?"

asked Adrianna.

"Usually not that much, but if your foot got caught on the hem, it would not only rip the robe, probably around the waist leaving your ass exposed, but it would delay your takeoff and you know how fast the game goes that maybe we

could have scored or something."

"What's the downside to a too snug one?" asked

Adrianna.

"It doesn't fit you right," said James. "These robes

aren't really made all that well, but they were made to fit somewhat loosely for athletic use, so when your robe is too tight, the seams cut into your sides and it's uncomfortable. Try these on," he handed her some robes. "The girls' locker room is…" he trailed off as she just started changing in front of him. He turned around and waited for a few minutes, the turned around again. Her head was caught in the robe because she had missed the button at the back of the neck. 

"James," Adrianna said. "A little help please." He

reached around.

"Stop squirming," said James. "You'll only make it harder for me to get the button." Since James was hovering at just over six feet tall, he could see easily over the top of Adrianna's head and undid the button. Her head slipped into the hole easily.

"Thanks," she said. "These robes aren't so bad. They're not as comfortable as they could be, but I think they'll do." James looked at her in the robes. They were obviously made for someone with less of a figure than her.

"If you feel like you can fly in them and be comfortable then they're yours for the week," said James. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't do the whole hunger thing," said Adrianna. "I eat when there's food in front of me, I don't when there isn't. I'm never hungry though. I could eat, I haven't had anything since breakfast and that was all of four hours ago."

"So you aren't anorexic," said James.

"I could be," said Adrianna. "If you want me to be."

"No," said James. "I don't because that would mean I'd have to tell McGonagall and you wouldn't be able to fly on Saturday meaning that someone less talented then you are would have to fill in."

"We wouldn't want that happening," said Adrianna.

"Would we, Jimmy?"

Jimmy, thought James. Well, at least it isn't Jamsie of Jamsiepoo. He shuddered. "No, I wouldn't."

"What's the matter?" asked Adrianna, inching closer to James. "Is my Jimmy cold? Come here and let Adri warm you up."

"No," said James. "Adrianna, I'm fine. We should go eat." She grabbed him as he inched past her, and kissed him. James had kissed a lot of girls, but he had a personal rule that he would never kiss anyone that was more then a year either way, up or down, and Adrianna was four years younger then him. He grabbed her and pushed her off of him, as soon as their lips met. "Adrianna, what the hell is going on?" 

"Don't you want me?" asked Adrianna.

"Of course not," said James. "For one, you're on my

team, which makes you part of my extended family. Another thing, you're four years younger then me."

"I know, my friends will be so jealous," said Adrianna, getting excited.

"What about my friends?" asked James. "What about the

fact that I will be regarded as a child molester and a cradle robber? Have you thought about this from my point of view?"

"No, but I know you want me, Jimmy," said Adrianna. "Imagine if you were dating a first year," said James. "Ew, I would never do that," said Adrianna.

"So you see where I'm coming from," said James.

"James, look at me," said Adrianna. "Have you ever seen

anyone with a better figure?"

"Yes," said James. "Adrianna, I'm 17. Have you seen the 17 year old girls?"

"The only pretty one is Lily, and you hate her," said

Adrianna, starting to sulk.

"That's not true," said James. "What about Lorie? I

think Lorie is beautiful."

"But she's a Ravenclaw," said Adrianna.

"I date people in other houses," said James.

"But wouldn't you rather date a Gryffindor?" asked

Adrianna.

"If she was a fourth year, no," said James. "Adrianna, get it through your head: I. Don't. Like. You."

"Yes you do," said Adrianna. "You're just afraid of

what your friends will say."

"Yes," said James. "I am. Adrianna, you're too young

for me, so here's what's going to happen. We're going to leave this room and pretend that nothing happened and you won't tell anyone."

"Says who?" asked Adrianna.

"Please Adrianna," said James. He gave her his puppy

face.

"Okay fine!" said Adrianna. He flashed her one of his

grins.

"Thank you," said James. "Now let's go eat. I'm

starved." They walked out of the closet.

"There you guys are," said Sirius. "What took you so

long?"

"With Adrianna's – er – physique, it was hard to find

robes that would fit, but she finally found a pair that was satisfactory to her," said James. "What's in the baskets?" 

"There are six sandwiches, one tuna salad, one chicken,

one turkey, one PB and J, one ham, and one BLT, an apple, an

orange and a bunch of grapes, some pumpkin juice, and two slices of chocolate cake," said Sirius. "I've already eaten one basket, I'm saving the other for later."

"I've never seen anybody eat so much," said Chrissie.

"Even my dad. And Sirius eats every food known to man, everything."

"Stop, Chrissie," said Sirius, pretending to blush.

"You're embarrassing me." The team laughed except for Adrianna. She's going to be trouble, thought James. I can feel it.

"Okay," said James. "Let's see how you do with the rest of the team, Adrianna."

"Okay," she said, falsely bright. The team went out

onto the Pitch and took off. Four hours later, the team descended to eat the rest of their baskets at Sirius's request. Adrianna had been disobeying James whenever she got the chance, but flew well with the team. The team was no where near as good as it was with James, but Adrianna would have to do. She was a good chaser, but she had an attitude problem that James attributed to rejection. He planned to tell the whole story to Sirius, Remus and Peter. He knew they would laugh at him, but they'd understand. After a meal break, they flew for another two hours until the sun started to go down. James finally called it quits, and he walked back up to the castle with Sirius.

"What do you think of Adrianna?" asked James.

"Whatever stick is lodged in her ass, I hope gets

dislodged by next Saturday," said Sirius. "She seemed so nice when she first came to the team, but then something happened." He turned to James at this last part and gave him a piercing stare.

"I'll tell you later," said James. "You and Remus and

Peter, I'll tell all of you later. I know I probably

shouldn't because you guys will tease me about it whenever she walks by, but I have to tell someone and who better then my three best friends." At this, Sirius pushed him back to the castle, where, eager though Sirius was to hear James's big secret, insisted on stopping for dinner.

James and Sirius sat down across from Peter and Remus. "Where have you two been all day?" asked Remus. "And

James what the hell happened with Malfoy? There are rumors going all over the school that you violently attacked him for no reason when he was flying completely alone at a high altitude and that when you attacked him, he fell from his broom 75 ft and nearly died and that he was found in the forest by Hagrid, at least that's what the Slytherins say. Others say you found him, almost dead lying in the forest and carried him back to the school and that you are going to get award of some sort, that's what the Gryffindors are saying. What happened?"

"A mix of the two," said James, shoveling chicken pot

pie onto his plate. "I'll explain upstairs. I've had a long day and I have so much to tell you guys."

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore, by his shoulder. "I hear you apologized to Mr. Malfoy today without anyone asking you to. I commend you, knowing your – er – differences, to put it lightly."

"Professor, you put it as lightly as putting a feather on thin ice," said Sirius.

"If this commendable behavior keeps up, I may let you

referee in the final on Saturday, as Professor McGonagall so strongly recommended," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Professor," said James, exchanging excited

looks with his friends.

"I'm done," said Sirius. "Shall we go back up to our

dorm?"

"Right," said James. "I promised I'd tell you guys what happened." James made the fatal mistake of telling his friends that right as Adrianna passed by.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"I'm just going to tell them what happened with Malfoy today," said James, covering smoothly. "They aren't on the team nor are any of the rumors flying around the school true. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" asked Adrianna. "Nothing happened." She started to walk away, but Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her so that her face was very near to his. James noticed her breathing increase rapidly, and her body strain to get closer to Sirius, while he spoke in an extremely hushed voice.

"Listen, little girl," said Sirius. "I don't know what happened in that robe closet, but whatever it was, put it behind you and take the stick out of your ass before it effects your performance as a member of the team. Got it?" Her eyes took in his face as he spoke, they were full of longing, but James knew she couldn't face rejection twice in one day.

"Got it," breathed Adrianna. She walked away, glancing at Sirius over her shoulder.

"Let's go," said Peter. "I want to know what everyone

is talking about."

"Me too," said Remus. "I would also like to know what

Sirius is all excited about." When they got up to leave , Lily sat in James's seat, Rachie sat in Remus's, Amy sat in Peter's and Nora in Sirius's.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rachie. "Are you guys done here?" "Yeah, we were just leaving," said Remus, looking at

Nora. She met his eyes for a few moments and then looked

  


down at her plate, blushing, and started piling food onto her plate. James looked over at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was at the center of attention, telling everyone the story of what happened today, hopefully the true version, thought James. Malfoy looked at the seat where James had been sitting and looked slightly aghast when he saw Lily sitting in it instead of James.

"What time is it?" James asked Remus.

  


"Just about seven-fifteen," said Remus.

"Then instead of going to the dorm, why don't we go outside to the lake," said James. "I have to be in the dorm at eight, but it's so nice outside." The four walked outside and sat down by the lake. The air was cool with a slight breeze, but the sun was setting and the sky was orange and pink and red.

"So, first of all, what happened with Malfoy and what's your punishment?" asked Peter.

"Well, we had just started practice and the Slytherins show up. Sirius had filled you in on that part, right?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Remus. "We got that part, especially

Sirius's insults."

"Anyway," said James. "I flew after him meaning to beat him up, but he had spells protecting him from my punches." 

"Smart little rat, isn't he?" asked Peter.

"Hypocrite," said Remus. "Go on James."

"So I took his broom," said James. "I don't know why,

but I did. He fell, and I was happy until I flew down and saw his collar bone poking through his blood soaked robes. He was kind of unconscious, but he groaned when I picked him up so I put him to sleep. I carried him back to the castle to the Infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey made me change him into pajama bottoms and get a vile of Lackey Potion from

Roberts."

"Lackey Potion pushes bones back into place and helps them set," said Remus. "Madame Pomfrey uses it when bones go through the skin because it disinfects as well."

"Then I went to Dumbledore and told him the whole story," continued James. "He told me that I wasn't allowed to play in the Quidditch final and that I was on probation, which is pretty good considering I knocked him off his broom. The I talked to McGonagall about my probation and she said that she might be able to persuade Dumbledore to let me ref or commentate the Quidditch final. Then I apologized to Malfoy, told the team and we called in our reserve, Adrianna."

"Who, I might add," said Sirius. "Has a body to die for, even if she's kind of a bitch I wouldn't mind half an hour alone with her in the robe closet."

"I bet she wouldn't mind either," said James. "The way she was looking at you. Anyway, I took her into the robe closet where she took her measurements and tried on robes without even asking me to leave," said James. "Then, when she found some robes that fit her to her liking, I was going to leave when she grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed her off of me and explained my age rule, but she was quite persistent. I made Adrianna not tell anyone with my puppy face that only one woman on earth can resist, the fire bitch. Adrianna's been a bitch since."

"It's what happens to every girl that's rejected by you," teased Peter. "Imagine how it must torture her, when she longs to caress you, longs to hold you in a tight, unending embrace, how she longs to fu…" a scream interrupted Peter mid word. The Marauders looked at each other and ran towards the scream. James almost laughed because Lily Evans was floating fifteen feet above the surface of the lake.

"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!"

"Lily," said Remus, the only one Lily would ever talk

rationally with. "What happened? What's going on?"

"I was sitting down in Potter's seat and I hear this

ticking noise. Fifteen minutes later, I'm about to take the last bite of my chicken pot pie, when I find myself floating here, fifteen feet above the water!" screamed Lily. "How I got here, only the ass that did thisto me knows!" Lily gave a meaningful look at James. Malfoy came strutting out of the castle.

"Damn," he said. "This was meant for you, Potter. Oh well, as long as I've got the mudblood up there, I might as well have some fun. Let's see how many minutes we can spin her before she throws up, huh?" On command Lily started spinning, and with the spinning came louder screaming. "I wonder what her underwear looks like. Do you know, Potter? Let's find out," drawled Malfoy. Again, on command, Lily flipped upside down, showing off a pair of purple underwear, while still spinning. At this she started crying. "Evans, purple is not your color."

"Malfoy, please," Lily begged. "Let me down. I hate heights. I hate spinning. I hate showing off my underwear in mid air, especially when Potter is around. Please, let me down."

"As you wish, Evans," said Malfoy, a lazy smirk on his face. He started lowering her into the water, in the middle of the lake. At this she screamed hysterically. "What's the matter, Evans? I thought you wanted to come down."

  


"Malfoy, I can't swim!" cried Lily.

"Malfoy," said Sirius, dangerously. "Let her down on solid ground or there'll be trouble." Peter and Remus nodded, while James just stood there. He couldn't let this happen to even Lily, the fire bitch, who he hated almost as

  


much a losing to Slytherin, but he couldn't do anything to help her. It was almost eight, and he had to be in his dorm soon, but he couldn't leave Lily. He wanted to just screw everything he'd promised McGonagall about being nice to Malfoy and just throw him into the lake, but he didn't want to risk expulsion. Calm down James, he thought. Think rationally. What can you do to help Lily? Think.

"Malfoy," said James. "Please let Lily down." "Alright," said Malfoy, and he started lowering her,

slowly towards the water.

"Potter are you crazy?" screamed Lily. "I. Can't.

Swim."

"Relax, Doll face," said James. "I've got your ass." "MY NAME IS LILY YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" screamed

Lily.

James took off his shoes and socks and stood at the edge of the water, waiting for Lily to be a foot from the water. She started hyperventilating.

"James," said Sirius. "It's 8:05, McGonagall will kill you for not being in the tower you know."

"Sirius, relax," said James. "Everybody just relax." "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'M ABOUT TO HIT ICE COLD WATER

AND I CAN'T SWIM?" screamed Lily, between sobs. She was crying hysterically.

"Peter and or Remus, could you go get me ten towels from the prefects' bathroom?" whispered James. "The password is 'Lavender soap' and hurry." Remus and Peter took off at top speed towards the bathroom. "Sirius, see if you can delay the lowering a little bit," said James.

"Gladly," said Sirius. He walked up behind Malfoy and

jumped on him. Malfoy, startled and distracted, stopped lowering Lily to the water and fought Sirius. Five minutes, ten minutes this went on. James knew he was toast with

McGonagall, but he felt some chivalrous need to save Lily that made him feel foolish. Malfoy, with tremendous luck, managed to perform the Full Body Bind curse on Sirius, who was now lying motionless on the ground. Malfoy went back to lowering Lily, but he was going a little faster now, to make up for lost time. When Lily was two feet from the water, James needed Malfoy to be distracted long enough for him to keep lowering Lily, but not see James slip into the water. His wish was granted, as at that moment Narcissa walked out of the Entrance Hall in search of Lucius. She saw Lily in the air and started laughing and praising Malfoy on his great sense of humor and his cunning. Malfoy left the spell on auto pilot while he took five minutes to neck with Narcissa. James silently thanked her and slipped soundlessly into the icy water. Lily didn't even notice because of her hysterical crying. James opened his eyes underwater and turned so that he was facing the sky. He swam out until he was right underneath Lily. She still didn't notice his presence which was a good thing because she would have alerted Malfoy. He took a deep breath and went under water again. He saw Lily's foot hit the water and then she plunged in right next to him. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back to shore, just as Peter and Remus arrived carrying the much needed warm towels. Lily was still hysterically crying and now shivering like mad, so James took off her shoes and socks for her and took off her robes and wrapped her in four warm towels. He undressed himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. Never had he before realized that Lily was so small, but then again, never had he before been this close to her without her hitting him, leaving a mark, and stomping off to join her friends. He wiped himself off and sat on the grass. The warm sun had gone down, so he wrapped another towel around his broad

shoulders. He put his arms comfortingly around Lily and she didn't resist. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly against him while she went on, crying hysterically. 

"Bad news," said Peter when he caught his breath and

Remus went over to help out Sirius. "We ran into McGonagall, literally. She was looking for you because it's almost nine and you're not in the dorm. She looked like a mad woman, her glasses were askew and pieces of hair were out of places and you couldn't see her lips anymore. It was scary. I think she tried to follow us, but as you know we were running at high speed. I don't know if she knew we were coming here, but she's not dumb. She'll ask people where we were headed and stuff. She should be here in probably ten minutes, because you know how she doesn't run."

"Thanks Peter," said James, still holding Lily. "It's

okay, Lily. You're safe on solid ground now. Malfoy's not going to hurt you. There are four of us and one of him, shhh don't worry Lily it's okay. Don't think we'll let Malfoy off, he'll be punished don't worry. Lily, stop crying, please."

"I'm sorry *sob* James that I called you *sob* an inconsiderate *sob* ba- *sob* -stard," cried Lily. "You're *sob* a nice *sob* guy *wail*"

"Lily," said James. "It's okay. How can I make you stop crying? Oh, what the hell." James kissed Lily, initially to make her stop crying, thinking, she's going to slap me anyway when she stops being hysterical, might as well get something out of it. James Potter, however, ended up making out with Lily Evans with both of them wearing nothing but towels, so you can imagine how this looked to McGonagall when she appeared, as Peter predicted, ten minutes later. 

"James Potter why on earth aren't you in your

dormitory?" she yelled. James, who hadn't noticed her

arrival because he was so occupied with Lily, cringed. "And why are Mr. Malfoy and Miss Gorgon in the Full Body Bind Curse?"

"Professor," said Lily, pushing herself out of James's lap and rewrapping her towel around her where it had loosened. "I can explain. I know this looks bad, but believe me, it'll all make sense."

"I find that very hard to believe, Miss Evans," said

McGonagall.

"Malfoy put a curse on the chair James was sitting in at dinner so that James, at seven thirty would end up here, floating fifteen feet above the lake. However, James left dinner early and I took his seat. At seven thirty, bam! Here I was and I was not pleased. I screamed and these four," Lily indicated Peter, Remus, Sirius and James, "came running. Shortly after Malfoy appeared and started spinning me. Then, he turned me upside down to give himself a peepshow. I started crying because I don't like heights and not only was I fifteen feet above the lake, but I was spinning upside down and showing my underwear to everyone. I begged Malfoy to let me down, thinking on solid ground, but he started lowering me into the water. I don't know how to swim, I sink like a stone every time I go into water so I can't even keep myself afloat and here Malfoy is lowering me into water that is miles deep and so I start screaming hysterically. Malfoy keeps me in the air, at my request. I'd rather be scared then dead. Sirius said something to Malfoy which I didn't hear because I was crying hysterically, as you can see from my blotchy face. James edged closer to the water and told Malfoy to put me down, calmly and rationally knowing Malfoy would lower me into the lake regardless of whether I could swim or not. James said something to Peter and Remus and they took off, to get the towels I suppose.

James said something to Sirius and he jumped on Malfoy, to distract him I guess because I stopped lowering. Malfoy got Sirius into the Full Body Bind Curse and started lowering me a little faster. Then Narcissa came out of the castle and she and Malfoy started kissing, and all of the sudden James was gone, but I was still lowering. As soon as my foot hit the water, I fell like a rock. I felt someone grab me around the waist and I was being hauled ashore. I started shivering because the coldness of the water hit me like a ton of bricks and I was still sobbing. James took off my shoes, socks and robes and wrapped me in towels. Then he wrapped himself in towels. Sirius and Remus sneaked up on an unsuspecting Narcissa and Malfoy and put the Body Bind Curse on them. James pulled me into his lap and held me tightly and I started to feel warmer. He was telling me that I was okay and he was trying to get me to stop crying, but I couldn't stop crying, so James kissed me. I was going to slap him but," she blushed. "I was having fun." McGonagall looked very tired after this speech.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, please remove the spells from the two Slytherin students," she said.

"Yes, Professor," chorused Sirius and Remus, and the

did so.

"Professor," said Malfoy. "Punish these people."

  


"I'm afraid not today, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall. "Today, you are being punished. 100 points from Slytherin, and detention for you as well Miss Gorgon. Don't think your presence has gone unnoticed. Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, will you three please escort Mr. Potter and Miss Evans to the Infirmary. They need to be seen by Madame Pomfrey. Then, Mr. Potter, you shall come directly to my office." James blanched. He knew he would be punished, but he had saved Lily's life. That should count for something.

He sighed, slipped his arm under Lily's knees and steadied her with his other arm. She put her arms around his neck and he carried her to the Infirmary. Sirius picked up their shoes, Peter picked up the towels and Remus held their sopping wet robes. He sat next to Lily, in still nothing but a towel until Madame Pomfrey handed him some pajamas. Madame Pomfrey had declared him well, but she wanted him to stay for a while, while she made hot cocoa for Lily and himself. 

"Lily," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why do you – or rather did you hate me?" he asked. "I'm not sure," said Lily. "I think it was because you

acted like a pig, going through girls like wild fire."

"I wasn't like that in our first year," he objected.

"At eleven, I still thought boys were gross," said

Lily. "I was a late bloomer."

"But when you blossomed you were beautiful," said James. "Even I noticed you and I called you the fire bitch." 

"But you were always calling me Doll face," said Lily. "That was to get you mad," said James. "You're so easy

to annoy, just one little thing. It's funny and for the past few years has been my main form of entertainment."

"Why I ought to…"she said. James put his face very

close to hers, so that their faces were almost touching. "You ought to what?" he asked.

"Kiss you again," she said and did so. When Madame Pomfrey entered the room, she had to clear her throat three times before the teens separated.

"Here's your cocoa, James," said Madame Pomfrey. "Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her office." James sat for five more minutes finishing his cocoa, gave Lily a quick kiss good bye promising he'd be back soon, and left for McGonagall's office.

"Come in. Mr. Potter," came McGonagall's voice from

inside. She was sitting in front of her desk. Behind it, to James's horror, was Dumbledore.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," he said, indicating the chair

next to Professor McGonagall. "What you did was very brave. You risked expulsion for someone else's safety, even though you have certain difficulties with Miss Evans, you still kept her safe. You never left her side. I tip my hat off to you. I have been talking your case over with Professor McGonagall and she agrees with me that we should let you play in the Quidditch Final instead of awarding the house any points. Now I think you should rest up because I know you'll be practicing like madmen and madwomen tomorrow. No need to be in your dormitory by eight anymore. Good luck and enjoy the rest of your weekend.

James left the office feeling elated. He was walking

down the hall back to the Infirmary, when he bumped into Adrianna.

"Adrianna," he said. "I'm sorry, but they're letting me play in the Quidditch final on Saturday. You're no longer in the game."

She glared at him as if this was his decision to spite her and her crush on him. He just smiled at her and kept walking down the hall.

"Hey Lily, guess what?" he asked.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I'm playing in the Quidditch final," he said triumphantly.

"Haven't you always been?" she asked. James just laughed and told her the story of his saving Malfoy and his probation. "On any normal day it would have made me happy to get you in trouble," she laughed.

"Today," said James. "Was not your average Saturday."

  


James leaned over and kissed her.

*******

Chapter 2: Quidditch Final

  


***

The next Friday afternoon, after classes had ended, James and Lily were lying onJames's bed, talking about the Quidditch final. Lily was sitting up against the headboard and James had his head in her lap, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You guys are going to cream them," said Lily. "Chrissie is the best seeker I've seen in all of my seven years here."

"I know," said James. "But the Slytherins aren't going to be happy that I almost killed their seeker and then, just when they thought they had it in the bag, I'm back on the team. They're going to have a lot of aggression to work out, probably on me, Malfoy especially."

"Malfoy," said Lily. "I hate him with a passion. He's a lying, cheating, mean, piece of shit."

"And to think," said James. "That's how you thought

about me once."

"No, I just thought you were infantile and immature and a chauvinist pig."

"I am not infantile, you stinky butt, poop head," said James and put on a fake pout and started sucking his thumb. Lily burst out laughing.

"Of course not, sweetie," she said, stroking his hair. "Do you want to go down to dinner?"

"You know me all too well," said James.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," said Lily.

"The words of a smart woman," said Sirius, who had just walked into the room. "Don't mind me, folks. I'm just here to put my cards away. Are you two going to make an appearance at dinner anytime soon, or should the rest of us camp out on the couch tonight?"

"We were just going to dinner," said James, getting up. He and Lily stood up, but then Lily jumped on his back. 

"Piggyback ride!" she shouted. "Giddyup horsey!" James

neighed and galloped down to the Great Hall with Lily on his back. Lily couldn't stop laughing because, even as they ate, James kept neighing under his breath so that only she could hear him. Across the table, Amy was assuring Peter that he wouldn't flunk all of his classes.

"No one ever fails every class, Peter," said Amy. "And at least you can't flunk out. You're as good as done!" 

"Amy," said Sirius. "Generalizations are bad."

  


"That's a generalization, Sirius," said Remus.

"It is?" asked Sirius.

"Yup," said Remus.

"James? Is it?" asked Sirius.

"Don't look at me, how would I know?" asked James. "Saying generalizations are bad is a generalization,"

said Remus. "Your making a generalization of generalizations, so that is a generalization."

  


"Okay," said Sirius. "I'm really confused now. Moony,

you know you can't use big words around me, I'm stupid, S-T­O-O-P-I-D, stupid."

"I think he got hit with one too many bludgers yesterday," said Peter. It was true, Sirius was hit several times yesterday in a mini game that James organized.

  


"As long as he can still play Quidditch, I'm not

complaining," said James.

"Nice way to talk about your best friend," said Lily.

  


"He knows I'm just kidding, don't you Padfoot," said James.

"Kidding about what?" asked Sirius.

"See?" asked James.

  


"Wise guy," said Lily.

"You know you love me," said James, grinning. He grabbed her arm, pushed up the sleeve of her robes, put his mouth in the crook of her arm and blew. Lily laughed hysterically and reached over and ran a finger lightly behind his ear. James cringed. Though he would never admit it, James was extremely ticklish. Lily found that out when she tickled his feet yesterday, and had entertained herself by tickling whenever she was bored or felt like it. James and Lily finished dinner and decided to go for a walk by the lake.

"James," said Lily. "Have you thought about what you're going to do when we leave?"

"I'll probably mooch off of my parents for a few years until they kick me out of the house and force me to get a job," said James. At the look on Lily's face he laughed. "I'm kidding. My dad is going to pull some strings at the ministry and see if he can't find me a job. I'm going to stay with my parents this summer until I turn eighteen and I'm going to try to find my own place. What about you?"

"My sister is getting married this summer, and I

usually stay with her over the summer, but I don't think she'll take me this year," said Lily.

"What about your parents?" asked James.

"My dad left three years ago and my mom kind of lost it when he left her, so she's in the hospital," said Lily. SI'll probably stay in Hogsmeade after the wedding, see if I can get a job at Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks."

"I'm sorry about your parents," said James. "You should

come stay with me after your sister's wedding. You could look for a place over the summer."

"Oh that's nice of you," said Lily. "But I couldn't

stay with you, I wouldn't want to be a nuisance."

"Sirius is going to be there, anyway," said James. "He's kind of in the same boat as you, except his mom left his dad when Sirius was three. Then five years ago his dad got killed, so he comes home with me every summer. We have a blast."

"Your parents won't let your girlfriend stay with you

over the summer, will they?" asked Lily.

"Sure they will," said James. "Do you not want to

come?"

"No, I'd love to, I just don't want to make you feel

like you have to invite me," said Lily.

"Don't be silly," said James. "When's the wedding?"

"July 5th," said Lily.

"I'll tell my parents to expect you the 6th," said James. "This is going to be great. You're going to love my sister. She just got married last year and she has a little baby boy. What time is it?"

"Almost ten," said Lily.

"I should be in bed," said James. "Hop on." Lily jumped onto his back and James ran back up to the common room. He dropped Lily gently onto the ground and said, "Team. Bed." He and Sirius climbed the staircase to their dorm.

"So, what's up with your lover girl?" asked Sirius. "She's joining us this summer," said James, sleepily.

"Now go to sleep, we've got a big game tomorrow." James drifted off to sleep.

James was sitting by the lake with Lily. He had his arm around her, and they watched the other students lazing around the lake.

"I love you, Lily," he said.

"I love you, too, James," she replied, smiling.

"I mean it," said James. "I would do anything for you, if I had to I would die for you. I love you, Lily Evans, fire bitch."

"James if I had to die right now, I'd die happy,

hearing you say that," said Lily.

"I'd never let you come to any harm," said James.

"Never. I'd do anything to alleviate your pain."

"James, I love you so much," said Lily. "I would fly a thousand miles above the ground if it meant I could be with you."

"Then let's go," said James. He picked her up and carried her to the broom shed. He sat on the broom and sat her in front of him, and held her so that all of her back was touching all of his chest, he held her with one arm and steered with the other. "Just hold on. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay, I believe you," said Lily. They took off and Lily sank back into James's chest, and he tightened his grip on her. They fit together like a puzzle piece. James steered higher and they shot above the clouds. The sun was just starting to set.

"Lily," said James. "Marry me."

"Oh James," said Lily, starting to cry softly. "Wake

up! You're going to be late, O Head Boy!"

"What?" asked James. He started shaking, and his dream world dissolved.

"Prongs," said Sirius. "Wake up! You have to eat before the final! Okay be that way." Sirius grabbed James's arm and hauled him out of bed. James hit the floor with a dull thud. 

"Damn it, Padfoot!" shouted James. "I was having a

really good dream!"

  


"The blonde again?" asked Sirius. "No," said James.

"Brunette?" asked Sirius. "No," said James. "Redhead?" asked Sirius. 

"No! No! No!" shouted James. "It was not a dream about

sex."

"Was it about a certain redhead?" asked Sirius.

"Might have been," said James, blushing.

"You'll have to tell me all about it, Prongs, but for now haul your lazy ass out of bed," said Sirius. "We have a Quidditch game to win." James changed quickly into his Quidditch robes. He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat next to Lily, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, Doll face," said James.

"Morning, Stud," said Lily. James grabbed a piece of toast of her plate, already buttered, and took a bite. "Hey, that's mine."

"Not any more it isn't," said James. Lily grabbed the

half eaten toast out of his hands.

"I said that's mine," said Lily, finishing the toast.

"Get your own toast."James piled eggs and sausages onto his plate and devoured them.

"Team," he said, when he had finished. "Locker room." "I'll walk you there," said Lily. When they got to the

door, Malfoy deliberately bumped into James.

"I'd watch where you step, Potter," said Malfoy. "Today might be your last." He winked at James and left.

"Shit," breathed James. "I'm dead." He and Lily walked to the locker room together in silence. When they reached the locker room, Lily left so she could get a good seat. 

"Good luck, James," she said. "Though I know you won't

need it."

"Lily," said James.

"Yeah, James," she replied.

"I love you," he said and went into the locker room

before she could say anything.

"Chrissie, you can catch the Snitch whenever you want to," said James. "We're ahead enough in the race that we don't need to be any amount of points up."

"Got it," said Chrissie.

"A nice quick catch would be nice, so that we can party all day," said Sirius.

"I got it, Sirius," said Chrissie.

When they left the locker room, Lily was no where to be seen. They went out onto the pitch and the game started. James took possession of the Quaffle easily, and flew toward the Slytherin goal post.

"Hey freak," shouted James to the keeper, Sharon Beals. To his delight she turned around, and flew over to block him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and with out moving he let go of the Quaffle to Rachie who was flying below him. She flew over to the other goal post and scored. James winked at Sharon, who smiled dreamily back. James shuddered, and flew towards Mike Garner, a Slytherin chaser who was in possession of the Quaffle. James tailed him closely. 

"Padfoot!" he yelled to Sirius. "Sopend opa blopudgoper

thopis wopay (A/N: to read it, take out the 'op' in every word. They're speaking a language called oppy)!"

"Right-o good buddy," said Sirius, and he hit a bludger at Mike, just as a Slytherin beater, Alexander Flint, hit one at him.

"Padfoot, look out!" shouted James, but it was too

late, the bludger hit Sirius in the back.

"Ow!" shouted Sirius. "Damn it, Flint that hurt!" He

whacked the bludger back at him. The first bludger Sirius had hit, caught Garner by surprise and he dropped the Quaffle. Tommy caught it, and he and James flew towards the goal posts.

"Tommy, here," said James. Tommy tossed the Quaffle to James, who scored. Sharon flew out to James, and as he was flying away, grabbed the tail end of his broom and pulled him towards her.

"So, James," she said, batting her eyes at him. "Do you want to meet by the lake later, to get acquainted?"

"I think I'll pass," said James, who was signaling to

Sirius for his help. Sirius shot a bludger at Sharon, not to hit, but to startle. It wasn't a foul in the rule book; however Mr. Hooch's whistle blew.

"Foul on Slytherin," he shouted. "You do not hit

bludgers at the keeper, Mr. Black."

"But did you see what Beals did to James?" asked Sirius. "She detained him from the game." Mr. Hooch looked over at James and Sharon. Sharon was still holding onto James's broom, and he was trying to pull away. The whistle blew.

"Foul on Gryffindor," shouted Mr. Hooch. "Miss Beals you do not detain any player from the game, especially those on the other team."

Garner took the foul for Slytherin, but Erica saved it. Tommy took the foul for Gryffindor, and scored. The

score was thirty - zero, Gryffindor. James did a few loopdiloops to show he was happy. He looked over at Rachie, and he saw the Snitch just over her head.

"Padfoot!" he shouted.

"You rang?" Sirius shouted back.

"Signal Chrissie," he said. "That the snitch is near her captain." He flew very far from Rachie, and Malfoy took

the bait. He flew towards James, really fast, while Chrissie flew over to Rachie.

"Where's the Snitch, Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"At the other end of the field, by Chrissie's captain," said James, smirking. There was an ongoing joke from the beginning of the year, when Chrissie joined the team, that Rachie was her captain because Rachie was the only one Chrissie would listen to at first. Malfoy turned around in time to see Chrissie get the Snitch. James flew over to Chrissie and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you! You did it!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't said anything," said Chrissie. "I think you get some credit."

"YOU DID IT!" shouted James. "WE DID IT! WE WON!" The

team landed together in a heap on the ground. Standing over them was Professor Dumbledore.

"Here," he said to James. "Is the Quidditch Cup.

Congratulations, Chrissie."

"Thank you, sir," said James. "For letting me play."

"You deserved it," said Dumbledore.

"James!" shouted Lily, who was running down from the

stands.

"Lily!" shouted James. He ran towards her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"James," said Lily. "I love you, too."

*******

  


Epilogue

*** 

James led a blindfolded Lily across the fields of his

large summer house. It was mid-July and it was hot and humid.

  


"James," she said. "Where are we going? You're making

me nervous."

"Just relax, every thing will be okay. Watch your step, there's a root there," said James.

"Why don't you just carry me," suggested Lily. "I'm

very hot and very tired and I'm on the verge of tearing off this blindfold."

"Okay then," said James. "I'll carry you." He picked

her up, and kept walking.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lily.

  


"Another mile, I think," said James.

"You're going to carry me for a mile?" asked Lily. "I never said I'd carry you for the whole way," said

  


James. Twenty minutes later, James untied Lily's blindfold. They were at a lovely lake in the woods near his house.

There was a little shed by near the edge of the clearing, and a picnic table outside of it. On the table were a cheery red and white checked table cloth and a picnic basket.

"I brought you here for a few things," said James. "One, to teach you how to swim, two, to teach you how to fly and hopefully somewhat assuage your fear of heights, and three because I haven't had much time alone with you." 

"James," said Lily. "You can go swimming and flying,

but I'm staying right here on the solid, grassy ground."

"I think not, Doll face," said James. "For I can do

this," he said, picking her up at the same time.

"James Potter, put me down!" shouted Lily. James walked over to the lake.

"Shall we go for a swim?" he asked.

"James!" said Lily. "Not funny. Put me down. Please, sweetie? Put me down? Please?" James walked right into the lake.

"It's real nice, Lily," he said. "Here, try." He dunked

her under water as he spoke. She came up sputtering. "Nice, right?"

"James, put me down," said Lily.

"Okay," he said, and he dropped her into the water. She tried to climb on his back and dunk him, but he just leaned back and dunked her again. She screamed, shocked. She stood behind him, and pulled him towards her, and he fell. She laughed and headed towards shore where she could lie in the sun and dry out, but James caught her and brought her back to in the water.

"James, can I please just lie in the sun and dry out?" she begged.

"No," said James, and he dunked her again. "I'm going

to teach you how to swim."

"This isn't swimming," said Lily. "This is horse play." "Then lets go into deeper water and teach you to swim,"

said James.

"This water is deep enough for me, thanks," said Lily. "I won't let you get hurt," James said. "If I think

that you're tiring out or if I see you're struggling in the least bit, we'll come back in."

"Okay then," said Lily. "Just don't let me drown."

"I wouldn't let the love of my life drown," said James. "Or you either, for that matter." He was joking and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from jumping on him and dunking him again.

After holding Lily up for an hour, James decided to let her try it on her own.

"Just once more with you holding me," said Lily.

"No," said James. "Try it for yourself. I'm right here, and you can barely touch, so you aren't going to drown." James lifted Lily up, and she looked like she was facing a death sentence. James let go and Lily swam a few feet, and

then sank like a stone. "You're getting better," he said. "No, I'm not," said Lily. "This is what always happens.

James, I can't swim and I never will be able to."

"Let's eat," said James. Lily hung onto his back as he swam ashore. After lunch, James persuaded Lily to get on a broomstick with him. He sat on the broom and sat her in front of him, and held her so that all of her back was touching all of his chest, he held her with one arm and steered with the other. "Just hold on. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay, I believe you," said Lily. They took off and Lily sank back into James's chest, and he tightened his grip on her. They fit together like a puzzle piece. James steered higher and they shot above the clouds. The sun was just starting to set.

"Lily," said James. "Marry me."

"Oh James," said Lily, starting to cry softly. "Of

course I will."

*******

  


THE END

***


End file.
